ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΗ ΦΥΣΙΚΗ BOHR
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Αύγουστος 20 του 2016 Είναι γεγονός ότι η Κβαντική Φυσική ξεκίνησε με τις έρευνες του Planck ο οποίος ανακάλυψε όχι μόνο ότι το φως διαδίδεται κατά ποσότητες (κβάντα) ενέργειας Ε = hν. (1900) αλλά και ότι τα κβάντα φωτός περιέχουν μάζα m = hν/c2 (1907) προκειμένου να ερμηνευθούν και οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. (Physics4u - Η καμπύλωση του φωτός). Δυστυχώς τότε ο Αϊνστάιν με την άκυρη σχετικότητα (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) εξακολουθούσε να πιστεύει ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS). Έτσι το 1913 δεν ακολούθησε τις συμβουλές του Planck (Planck's support of Einstein's general relativity) με αποτέλεσμα στη γενική σχετικότητα (1915) να αποδώση την καμπύλωση του φωτός, όχι στη μάζα των φωτονίων, αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 234) εγκαταλείποντας την υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χώρου και υιοθετώντας τη μάζα των φωτονίων του Planck έγραψε: "A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Με άλλα λόγια σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS) η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου , αλλά και στην άυξηση της μάζας του, γεγονός που ακυρώνει της ιδέες του Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη σχετικότητα ( EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια. (INVALID REST ENERGY). Φυσικά αυτός ο νόμος της ενέργειας και μάζας κυριαρχεί στην Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων διότι σε όλα τα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα έχουμε απορρόφηση και εκπομπή φωτονίων, ενώ στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η αδρανειακή μάζα των κινουμένων σωμάτων παραμένει πάντοτε σταθερή καθώς η δυναμική ενέργεια μετατρέπεται σε ισοδύναμη κινητική ενέργεια. Δηλαδή και στη Νευτώνεια μηχανική εφαρμόζονται οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας , αφού η μάζα παραμένει σταθερή. Ιστορικά η Κβαντική Φυσική των λεγομένων μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων είχε τρομερή επιτυχία όταν ο Bohr (1913) και ο Schrodinger (1926) κατάφεραν να συνδυάσουν την ενέργεια Ε = hν, τη στροφορμή h/2π καθώς και τον κυματικό χαρακτήρα του φωτονίου και του ηλεκτρονίου με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Λόγου χάρη για να δημιουργηθεί το άτομο του υδρογόνου θα πρέπει κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του φορτίου (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου με το φορτίο (+e) του πρωτονίου το ηλεκτρόνιο να κινείται τροχιακά στην πιο μικρή απόσταση r από τον πυρήνα ώστε να έχει τη λεγόμενη θεμελιώδη τροχιά με στροφορμή τροχιάς ίση με τη στροφορμή του φωτονίου h/2π, ώστε να απελευθερωθεί ενέργεια Ε = hν ενός φωτονίου. Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι ακυρώνεται η υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής του ελλείμματος της μάζας σε ενέργεια φωτονίου, αφού σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας η ενέργεια της αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μας δίνει την ενέργεια του φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου. (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Αντίθετα στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων δεν έχουμε απελευθέρωση ενέργειας με τη μορφή Ε = hν αφού η δυναμική ενέργεια από την αλληλεπίδραση των φορτίων μετατρέπεται ολόκληρη σε κινητική ενέργεια. Κατά συνέπεια η Κβαντική Φυσική αναπτύχθηκε με σκοπό την ερμηνεία φαινομένων του μικρόκοσμου που η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική αδυνατούσε να περιγράψει. ΑΝΑΚΑΛΥΨΗ ΤΟΥ ΕΛΛΕΙΜMΑΤΟΣ ΜΑΖΑΣ ΣΤΟ ΜΟΝΤΕΛΟ ΤΟΥ BOHR Όταν ο Bohr διαπίστωσε ότι για n =1 η ολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ είναι ίση με 13,6 eV δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί ότι κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του φορτίου του ηλεκτρονίου (-e) με το φορτίο του πρωτονίου (+e) θα έχουμε και έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 13,6 eV/c2 το οποίο δίνει τη μάζα του φωτονίου, όπως επίσης δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί ότι και κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του φωτονίου με ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV και μάζα m = hν/c2 θα έχουμε και αντίστοιχη αύξηση της μάζας εξαιτίας της απορρόφησης της μάζας του φωτονίου. Αυτό βέβαια συνέβη επειδή στην πρώτη του εργασία ο Einstein το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο το ερμήνευσε μόνο στα πλαίσια της απορρόφησης της ενέργειας και όχι της μάζας. Γι αυτό το λόγο ο Bohr στα συμπεράσματά του έγραψε ότι κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του φωτονίου με το σύστημα πρωτονίου-ηλεκτρονίου θα έχουμε hν = ΔΕ = 13,6. Κάτω από μια τέτοια κρίση της φυσικής και με το δεδομένο ότι το φωτόνιο εκτός από τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές έχει και βαρυτικές ιδιότητες που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner (1801) το 1993 παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων τα οποία ως ηλεκτρικά δίπολα αλληλεπιδρούν με τα ηλεκτρόνια προσφέροντας όχι μόνο ενέργεια αλλά και μάζα. Αυτό το γεγονός με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης του Φωτονίου -Ύλης (Photon- matter Interaction) όπου η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Δηλαδή η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου συνεισφέρει όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που ερμηνεύει σωστά το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο. Δυστυχώς τότε (1905) παρότι η Κβαντική Φυσική έδειξε το σωματιδιακό χαρακτήρα του φωτός ο Αϊνστάιν εν τούτοις πίστευε ότι το φωτόνιο δεν δικαιώνει τον Νεύτωνα αλλά τον Maxwell και κατά συνέπεια δεν έχει μάζα. Έτσι απέδωσε την αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου εισάγοντας την άκυρη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας ( Invalidιty of special relativity) που παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Στην πραγματικότητα σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ θα μετατραπεί σε ενέργεια φωτονίου. (Correct mass-energy equivalence) όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr ( ΔΕ = hν) και στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο (hν = ΔΕ). Και εφόσον ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 έγραψε ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς του, τότε αναγκαστικά το φωτόνιο κατά την απορρόφηση προσφέρει τόσο την ενέργεια όσο και τη μάζα του σύμφωνα με τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Το αντίστροφο βέβαια συμβαίνει στην περίπτωση της δημιουργίας του υδρογόνου (H) όπου η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 13.6 eV συνοδεύεται από εκπομπή ακτινοβολίας με την ίδια ενέργεια hν = 13.6 eV. Δηλαδή e + p = H + hν Εδώ λοιπόν θα έχουμε ένα πολύ μικρό έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 = 13.6 eV/c2 το οποίο προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση πρωτονίου-ηλεκτρονίου, αφού η ενέργεια ΔΕ που μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου αναγκαστικά συνοδεύεται και από έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ το οποίο μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 σε συμφωνία και με την ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης των φορτισμένων σωματιδίων της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. (Discovery of Matter Matter Interaction). Στην πραγματικότητα αυτός ο νόμος είναι ακριβώς το αντίστροφο του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) και δίδεται από την αντίστροφη σχέση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Όμως αν ληφθεί υπόψη η λαθεμένη ερμηνεία του Αϊνστάιν αναφορικά με τη λεγόμενη ισοδυναμία μάζας-ενέργειας, τότε προκύπτει ένα σημαντικό πρόβλημα διότι εδώ παραβιάζεται όχι μόνο το μοντέλο του Bohr και οι εξισώσεις του Schrodinger αλλά και η ερμηνεία του ίδιου του Αϊνστάιν που έδωσε νωρίτερα στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο. Προκειμένου λοιπόν να διευκρινισθεί με λεπτομέρεια αυτό το μέγα λάθος που εισήγαγε ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 και το οποίο αργότερα προκάλεσε σύγχυση στον εαυτό του, ας ξεκινήσουμε από την περίπτωση της απορρόφησης του φωτός από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο. Το διπολικό φωτόνιο αλληλεπιδρά εξ αποστάσεως με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων Ey και Bz (Intensity and false field): Ey(-e)dy = dW και Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e) dy = Fmdt = dmc Και επειδή με βάση τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Ey/Bz = c θα έχουμε dW = dmc2 Δηλαδή αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης φωτονίου-ηλεκτρονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm = dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2 . Και φυσικά το μόνο που απομένει τώρα είναι να δούμε αν πραγματικά το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα m = hν/c2. Ιστορικά, παρότι ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε ότι το φως αποτελείται από σωματίδια που έχουν μάζα και παρότι οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός επιβεβαιώθηκαν από το Γερμανό Soldner το 1801, ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 ως νέος φυσικός, επηρεασμένος από τα λαθεμένα πεδία του Maxwell (Wrong Maxwell’s fields) υπέθεσε ότι τα κβάντα του Planck (Ε = hν) παρά το σωματιδιακό τους χαρακτήρα δεν θα πρέπει να έχουν μάζα. Έτσι στην εξήγηση του φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου η απουσία της μάζας του φωτονίου τον οδήγησε στη σκέψη ότι η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου από το ηλεκτρόνιο συνεισφέρει μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου. Ένα τέτοιο λοιπόν φωτόνιο χωρίς μάζα παρότι έλκεται από τον Ήλιο, όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ανάγκασε τον Αϊνστάιν το 1915 στην άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα (Invalid general relativity) να ερμηνεύσει την έλξη με την πιο περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπύλωσης του χώρου και να εισάγει ξανά τον υποθετικό αιθέρα που απέρριψε ο ίδιος στην προηγούμενη θεωρία του της άκυρης Ειδικής σχετικότητας. Αργότερα βέβαια στο φαινόμενο Compton (1923) φάνηκε καθαρά ότι η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου μεγάλης ενέργειας αυξάνει όχι μόνο την ενέργεια αλλά και τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου από Μο (πριν την απορρόφηση) σε μεταβλητή μάζα Μ (Correct Compton effect), η οποία στην ταχύτητα u δίδεται από τη γνωστή σχέση Μ2/Μο2= c2/ (c2-u2) Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια αντιφατική εξέλιξη των ιδεών της φυσικής και λαμβάνοντας υπόψη το πείραμα του French και Tessman οι οποίοι απέδειξαν πειραματικά τα λάθη της θεωρίας του Maxwell, παρουσίασα το 1993 τη διπολική φύση του φωτός (Discovery of dipole nature of photon) και τη μάζα του m = hν/c2 (Discovery of photon mass), αφού η μάζα του διπολικού φωτονίου είναι η μόνη υπεύθυνη για τη σωστή ερμηνεία όχι μόνο των πειραμάτων του Kaufmann αλλά και του φαινομένου Compton (1923), όπου η απορρόφηση της ακτινοβολία μεγάλης ενέργειας hν έχει τη δυνατότητα να αυξήσει σημαντικά όχι μόνο την ενέργεια ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και τη μάζα του (ΔΜ). Σύμφωνα με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ένα διπολικό φωτόνιο καθώς κινείται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c τη στιγμή της αλληλεπίδρασης με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου θα έπρεπε ταυτόχρονα να λειτουργεί με ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Δηλαδή Fe = Ey(-e) και Fm = Bz(dy/dt) στον ίδιο χρόνο (ταυτοχρονισμός) όπως συμβαίνει και στη βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση από απόσταση. Όμως εδώ βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm καθυστερεί εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt που προκύπτει από την ηλεκτρική αλληλεπίδραση, και για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα θα πρέπει η ταχύτητα dy/dt να προσεγγίζει πάντοτε το μηδέν ύστερα από συστολή του μήκους dy και διαστολή του χρόνου dt. Δηλαδή παρατηρούμε ότι ενώ στις συντηρητικές δυνάμεις εξαιτίας της σταθερής αδρανειακής μάζας Μο ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, ωστόσο στις μη συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου η μάζα Μ μεταβάλλεται θα έχουμε αναγκαστική μεταβολή του χωροχρόνου για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας, επειδή δεν γνώριζε αυτό το μηχανισμό των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με μεταβλητή μάζα Μ και μεταβλητό χωρόχρονο, νόμιζε ότι είχε να κάνει με συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου λαθεμένα εισήγαγε τη μάζα ηρεμίας Μο και τη σχετικιστική μάζα Μ παραβιάζοντας τον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο όπου ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται. Έτσι πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα καινούργιο νόμο της σχετικότητας όπου η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική θα είναι μια περιορισμένη περίπτωση, δηλαδή θα προσεγγίζει μόνο τις μικρές ταχύτητες σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Με άλλα λόγια στο σύστημα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων κυριαρχούν οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα, ενώ στο σύστημα των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων όπως είναι τα ατομικά και πυρηνικά φαινόμενα κυριαρχούν οι νόμοι της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. ΚΒΑΝΤΙΚΟ ΦΑΙΝΟΜΕΝΟ ΣΗΡΑΓΓΑΣ ΣΤΟ ΜΟΝΤΕΛΟ ΤΟΥ BOHR Ως γνωστό όταν το φωτόνιο με ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV απορροφηθεί από το άτομο του υδρογόνου έχει τη δυνατότητα να το ιονίσει με τη γνωστή ενέργεια του Coulomb ΔΕ = 0.5Κe/Ro = 13,6 eV και με το σκεπτικό ότι το ηλεκτρόνιο θα έπρεπε να μετακινηθεί από την ακτίνα του Bohr Ro = 0.53/1010 m ως την άπειρη απόσταση r όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος του Coulomb. Όμως στην πραγματικότητα αυτό δεν συμβαίνει διότι αν το φωτόνιο έχει ενέργεια hν > 13,6 eV τότε βλέπουμε ότι υπάρχει χώρος για το ηλεκτρόνιο να αποκτήσει και κινητική ενέργεια ΚΕ εξαιτίας της επιπλέον ενέργειας του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή το φωτόνιο έχει ενέργεια αρκετή ώστε να υπερνικήσει την ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 13,6/n2 eV όπου n = 1,2,3……Όμως εδώ το ηλεκτρόνιο εξέρχεται από το άτομο του υδρογόνου όταν ο κβαντικός αριθμός n δεν καταλήγει στο άπειρο αλλά είναι τέτοιος ώστε η ενέργεια της τροχιάς στην απόσταση n2Ro να έχει τιμή σχεδόν μηδενική. Με άλλα λόγια η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 13,6/n2 όπου n = 1,2,3,4,5……καθώς ελαττώνεται όταν αυξάνεται ο κβαντικός αριθμός n μοιάζει με την άπειρη διαίρεση του Έλληνα φιλοσόφου Ζήνωνα (490-430 π.Χ.) αλλά δεν ακολουθεί τη μαθηματική λογική της άπειρης διαίρεσης του φιλοσόφου επειδή το ηλεκτρόνιο κατορθώνει να υπερνικήσει το φράγμα δυναμικού σε πεπερασμένη τιμή του n που να ανταποκρίνεται σε μια σχεδόν μηδενική ποσότητα ενέργειας σύνδεσης. Ως γνωστό τις πολύ μικρές ποσότητες που αντιβαίνουν στην άπειρη διαίρεση του Ζήνωνα τις προέβλεψε ο Έλληνας ατομικός φιλόσοφος Δημόκριτος (460-370 π.Χ.) ο οποίος μπορεί να θεωρηθεί και ως πρόδρομος της κβαντικής φυσικής αφού πίστευε ότι η ύλη δεν διαιρείται κατά άπειρο τρόπο αλλά σε ένα σημείο δεν συνεχίζει η λογική της μαθηματικής διαίρεσης όπου πολύ μικρές ποσότητες δεν διαιρούνται. Έτσι εισήγαγε την ατομική ιδέα ότι η ύλη αναγκαστικά αποτελείται από αδιάσπαστα, αόρατα στοιχεία, τα λεγόμενα άτομα (μη τεμνόμενα). Στο μοντέλο του Bohr το έσχατο σημείο της μαθηματικής διαίρεσης είναι όχι το θεωρούμενο ως άτομο του υδρογόνου αλλά η πολύ μικρή ποσότητα της στροφορμής h/2π του φωτονίου η οποία και καθορίζει και τη μικρότερη απόσταση ανάμεσα στο ηλεκτρόνιο και το πρωτόνιο ώστε να σχηματισθεί το λεγόμενο άτομο του υδρογόνου που θεωρήθηκε ότι είναι το πιο μικρό άτομο από τα στοιχεία της φύσης. Στην πραγματικότητα λοιπόν ως άτομο (μη τεμνόμενο) δεν μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ότι είναι το στοιχείο του υδρογόνου που διαχωρίζεται στα συστατικά του (πρωτόνιο και ηλεκτρόνιο) αλλά η πολύ μικρή ποσότητα h/2π των μποζονίων καθώς και το σπιν (1/2)(h/2π) των φερμιονίων. Από την άλλη μεριά πάλι κατά τη διέγερση του υδρογόνου καθώς αυξάνεται ο κβαντικός αριθμός n τότε κατά κβάντα ελαττώνεται και η ενέργεια σύνδεσης σε μια πεπερασμένη απόσταση όπου η ενέργεια σύνδεσης γίνεται πάρα πολύ μικρή και το ηλεκτρόνιο κατορθώνει και ξεπερνάει την ενέργεια έλξης. Δηλαδή και εδώ εμφανίζεται μια πολύ μικρή ποσότητας ενέργειας που δεν ακολουθεί την άπειρη διαίρεση του Ζήνωνα αλλά η αύξηση του κβαντικού αριθμού n που συνεπάγεται την ελάττωση της ενέργειας σύνδεσης καταλήγει σε μια πολύ μικρή ποσότητα. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση του πεπερασμένου κβαντικού αριθμού το ηλεκτρόνιο που απορρόφησε την ενέργεια του φωτονίου έχει κινητική ενέργεια μικρότερη από αυτή που προβλέπει ο νόμος του Coulomb και αυτό το φαινόμενο μπορεί να εξηγηθεί από την κυματική συμπεριφορά του ηλεκτρονίου διότι για πολύ μικρές ποσότητες ενέργειας σύνδεσης το ηλεκτρόνιο έχει πιθανότητα να βρεθεί έξω από την έλξη και να συνεχίσει να κινείται με κινητική ενέργεια που θα αποκτήσει εξαιτίας ενός φωτονίου που θα έχει ενέργεια hν > 13,6 eV. Αυτό τo κβαντικό φαινόμενο που λέγεται φαινόμενο σήραγγας θα μπορούσαμε να το πούμε και σαν πέρασμα μέσα από ένα φράγμα δυναμικού σίγουρα κρίνεται ως ένα άλλο παράξενο φαινόμενο που συμβαίνει στον κβαντικό κόσμο. Είναι μια κατεξοχήν κβαντική διαδικασία, η οποία επιτρέπει στα σωματίδια του μικρόκοσμου να «διεισδύουν» διαμέσου φραγμάτων δυναμικής ενέργειας, που είναι ενεργειακά απαγορευμένες για τα κλασικά σωματίδια. Category:Fundamental physics concepts